


Legend: Take a Chance (book 1)

by Sunhorse99



Series: Legend: Rise of the Witches [1]
Category: Original Work: Legend (revised)
Genre: (Some) Borrowed Characters, Battle, Blood and Angst, Definitely for older teens sometimes, Dragons and Witches VS Humans, Drama/Adventure/Action/Romance/Fantasy, Emotional, F/F, F/M, I Solemnly Swear That I Am Up To No Good, I need Help. This's My 5th Attempt, I'm lazy, Magic, Multi, My Own Storylines, My pride and joy, One of My Favorites, Possesion, Romance, Some comedy, Sparring and weaponry, Strange School, Support me, Swordplay, The Author Regrets Nothing, descriptions of violence, fluff without smut, ghost - Freeform, many character deaths, more tags may be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 09:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13948338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunhorse99/pseuds/Sunhorse99
Summary: Satchi Hironami and James Solan are new to the home of the great Warriors of Legend city. They seek to become fully-fledged Warriors so they might make a difference, but with training like this, will they even make it past their first week without problems?When a huge problem begins to surface, not for the first time, it's up to the Warriors of Legend to stop them, but with their instructors at war over the situation, it may become even more challenging than it needs to be.





	Legend: Take a Chance (book 1)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lionstorm](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Lionstorm), [Zane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zane/gifts), [lettuce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettuce/gifts), [Ethan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethan/gifts).



> Please hear me out. Follow me for a bit. It's my master work, I've spent over a year on this story and plenty of time before that planning. I promise it'll get better later on, and with unexpected twists and turns, I'm sure it'll keep anyone who reads this wondering.

The young girl watched as quietly as she could from where she was half hidden behind a door. As far as she was aware, she was unseen in the heat of the moment, for nearby, inside the room, a man paced and a young woman argued with the man not much older than her their cases.

 

"Lynda, you know as well as I do that this can still be stopped," Insisted the man with sandy brown hair and glasses.

 

She put her hands on her hips.  
"Of course I do...I'd rather not send off the CHILDREN to die, Rin. Yes, they are CHILDREN."

 

"I know, Lynda, and I'm not any happier than you about it, but they can save this place, these people. You must remember. We fought and won when we were their age."

 

She bowed her head.  
"Yes..." Her voice was quiet and thoughtful. "Yes, we did. We won, but our losses..." She choked up. "Our losses were too great as well. It was horrible for us all...I never want to see these innocent children suffer what we did."

 

He stepped a step or two closer and reached out to touch her shoulder.  
"I know, Lynda. I know. It's a hard thing to do, to let them go. Our Master let us go though, although we were children. Now it's our turn."

 

She yanked away from his hand and glared at him with a ferocity unmatched, her eyes having turned cold.  
"No," Her tone was icy and sharp. "I refuse to let them throw away their lives like this."

 

"Lynda, please understand...if they DON'T, we'll ALL die. Think of it this way, hard as it is. Would you rather sacrifice a handful, or us all?"

 

She was silent for a moment.  
"I...will train them in the basics, but if you steal them away from me and they die in vain, the blame is on you."

 

He gave her a nod.  
"I will respect that."

 

She turned away.  
"After Dylan, things were never the same between us...and no matter what I did or will do, that will never change on your side, but no matter what happens, know that I have no wish to be your enemy, Professor."

 

He shook his head, sitting down and facing her.  
"Don't worry. That is not any intention of mine either."

 

She gave him a brisk nod.  
"I should certainly hope not. I'll take my leave from you now. I must talk to the headmaster and get to class. Apparently I have students to train."

 

He started to say something else, but changed his mind as she stormed out of the room. He then chuckled and muttered words under his breath before he also stood and left. The girl who had been watching pressed herself against the wall. In their thoughts and conflict, with each other or themselves, they either didn't see her or ignored her. Whichever it was, she was fine with it. She understood more now. That knowledge was hers and hers alone, and until the day came, it would remain that way. Until the time came, nobody else need know.

**Author's Note:**

> I fell out of contact with a few friends a while ago, but a lot of these characters aren't by my creation. The majority of their personalities, Backstories and social relationships are, but the basics- including some names and personalities- were used by other people in a roleplay we once had. I changed the premise of the story and a fair number of things. I don't know if they've ever find this, but if they do, Copperstone, Zane, James, Lionstorm, talk to me. I miss you guys, and I'm sorry I didn't get the chance to ask first, I just though your characters were perfect enough that they deserved their own story. I love you guys, we've had some good times. Copper, James, if you find this, it wouldn't let me gift the work to you, but I still do. If you're still around...see if you can find some time to talk to me.
> 
> for anyone still here, thanks for sticking with me.


End file.
